


【兰暦/兰历】他和命运相遇在南国之冬

by Emrys0901



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys0901/pseuds/Emrys0901
Summary: 世界上只有少数人拥有灵魂伴侣。这些幸运儿们身体上刻了命运的浪漫烙印，期许着能凭一句话追索到自己生命中的另一半。兰加就是这种幸运儿，很不幸，他的命定之人对他说的第一句话是：“喂！”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, 驰河兰加/喜屋武历
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •灵魂印记梗*（与soulmate相遇时对方说的第一句话会像刺青一样印记在身上）  
> •兰加视角，历还没有出场，对不起！原本想写dk贴贴甜饼，结果写成了奇怪的疼痛文学，对不起！  
> •因为才出了一集，文中大量内容都是私设!!!BUG很多，看看就好了，不要认真!哦内盖!  
> （lofter：乌鸦炸酱面）

在9岁那年，兰加的右侧肋骨处突然出现了奇怪的黑色印记。他以为自己要死了，离开爸爸和妈妈，去另一个世界当个戴着光环挥着翅膀光着屁股的小天使。他郑重地吻了吻毛茸茸的小熊玩偶，打开台灯写告别信，字迹歪歪扭扭的，“我爱你们”的“爱”字被泪水打湿了，糊成一片黑渍。这封信拿铁皮的巧克力盒子装着，在离开加拿大前，妈妈特地收起来一起带走了。

她坐在眼睛哭得红彤彤的儿子旁边，两人的影子融在一起。她说，那是灵魂印记，以后你会遇到和你永远在一起的人，就像爸爸和妈妈；这个人对你说的第一句话，就是印在肋骨上这行字——“おい”。妈妈的嘴张成一个圆形，然后变扁，发出新奇的音调，像在唱歌。“这是日语里‘喂’的意思，平时不是教过你吗。来跟着妈妈再说一遍？”

看来你的灵魂伴侣是个日本人呢，这可怎么办呢，妈妈半开玩笑地摸着他的头发。当然，她没说这是个男性用语，对一个9岁的小男孩来说，知道自己大概率是个同性恋可能有些太早了。 

我有灵魂伴侣。他在舌尖上咀嚼着这个甜蜜的词语，“soulmate”，轻轻的爆破音摩擦着他的舌头，带来一阵酥麻的感觉。当她来临时，我将以怎样的姿态迎接呢？放学铃响了，衣服的摩擦声，收拾书包的声音，几个同学大吵大闹，又围拢过来，哄笑着叫他怪人，一双双眼睛像狼一般射出嘲弄的光。兰加从不理睬这些挑衅，他隐隐约约地察觉，反抗只会招来更大的恶意。一个混血，不爱说话，也不参与任何游戏，他就是这样的一个怪人。但期待和信仰原来会让人勇敢吗？那个他还未曾谋面的人，已经有着这样的力量。这是他的第一次反击。

我不是怪人，我有灵魂伴侣，他说。 

“好吧，那你的灵魂伴侣对你说了什么呢？”

从此，大家再也不叫他怪人了，他们一边做着鬼脸，一边喊他“喂”，有时候用英语，人多的时候，总会有一个带头的男生，眼睛乱瞟，斜觑着四周看热闹的同学，嘟着嘴故作姿态，哦伊哦伊地怪叫。这时候的笑声总是格外地热烈，即使是总是事不关己的女生们，也忍不住咯咯笑了起来。

不过，这对兰加好像没有什么影响，他还是一样怪，既不哭也不笑，和往常一样，一个人坐着，一个人散步，一个人回家，像一个幽灵，只是不再提起那个词了。

上了中学，新的学校，没有人再戏弄他。每天放学，夕阳的余晖洒下一片金光，在广阔的操场，柔软的绿草一望无际，他散着步。这是加拿大的黄昏，清爽，安谧，温柔的晚风，玫瑰色的天空，偶尔一两只渡鸦飞过，连香树发出一阵淡淡的焦糖味。再过几个月，纷纷扬扬的白雪将会覆盖这片大地，一夜之间会突然钻出几十个雪人，贴着黑溜溜的眼睛，大家会在这片雪原上奔跑，翻滚，打闹。

“喂——”，咻的一声，他接住了迎面而来的足球，抬脚踢了回去，对面几个男生稀稀疏疏的，在朝他挥着手，“那边的，谢了！”

第二天，他散步换了个地方，没有足球，没有任何球类，也没有人再朝他“喂！”。

那些浪漫的电视剧上，大银幕上，社交媒体上，总是对灵魂伴侣有着不切实际的幻想。谁会对一个初次见面的人就说“You are my destiny”？一个人在有了灵魂伴侣之后世界就会变好吗？世界就会优待这些幸运儿吗？一个虚无缥缈的影子，总是缠绕着他，怨恨，倒也没有，期待，曾经有过吧；总之，兰加也并不在意，既不表示赞同，也无意打破女同学的幻想。

他其实是一个很无所谓的人。曾经有老师问他，你平时在想什么呢？这是一个刚来的新老师，戴着黑框眼镜，穿着仔细浆洗熨烫过的白衬衫，兢兢业业。一个总是趴在桌上发呆的学生，似乎很容易引起这类老师的担忧和责任心。而他只能回答说：“抱歉，我也不知道，道金斯女士。”

这无所谓。假期的时候，爸爸妈妈会带他去滑雪，可能天赋确实会遗传，在滑雪的时候，他总是能感到一种奇妙的共振。只有在这时候，逆着呼啸的狂风和夹杂着的雪花奔泻而下，他才感到和自己，和自然，和父母，一种久违而难言的联系感。

在他有了灵魂印记之后，爸爸抱着他，指着那一片白色中的某一点，爽朗地微笑着，嘴唇上的胡须也微微抖动，像一条蠕动的黄色毛毛虫：“我和你妈妈就是在这个滑雪场认识的，她当时说，‘我的滑雪板卡住了，先生能帮我一下吗？’那一刻，我手臂上的灵魂印记仿佛在隐隐作痛，那种感觉言语难以描述，反正你会知道，原来就是她！”。他们相视一笑，明亮的蓝色的天空，倒映在彼此的双眼，兰加在爸爸怀里扭动起来，他感到有些不安，爱人的世界将他隔离了出去。

妈妈是个很有主见的女人，她义无反顾地留在了加拿大，不顾家人的阻挠。两人离婚的时候，大人们问他，是跟爸爸还是跟妈妈。他对这一天早有准备，离别就像一首你知道终有一天会唱起的哀歌，只是那一刻到来时，总是会有些不知所措。

夜晚，白蒙蒙的月光像薄雪一般沙啦啦地落在空荡荡的家，大件的家具在妈妈回日本前已经拿去跳蚤市场卖掉了，还剩下一些十几年时光的残骸，打包得整整齐齐。明天，这张床也会被回收公司上门收走。这时候他也会回想起9岁时的自己，短暂地相信过那个神秘的传说。他的勇气什么时候消逝的呢？或者说，只是回到了正轨。人们会说，你们注定会与自己灵魂伴侣相遇；却很少人知道，原来离别也是注定的。回首相遇的那天，皑皑白雪，晴光灿烂，是很美丽的天气，但似乎也没什么特别的。

加拿大有什么值得留恋的么？当被问到这个问题时，他想要有那么一点可以回答的东西，却似乎确实是没有。只是不习惯，不同的声音，不同的面孔，不同的景色，在大街上，透过车窗玻璃他看到。可能是雪吧，触目所及的是一排排的常绿阔叶林，这种空落落的感觉。即使是对加拿大的南境而言，日本也是温暖的南国。对日本本岛而言，冲绳更是被远远地抛在南边，温柔的大海包裹着这座小小的亚热带岛屿，再往南几度的人们在北回归线上享受着经年的温暖和甜美多汁的水果。

妈妈先回了冲绳老家打理杂务，为母子二人的生活作准备，留下兰加在加拿大等候。他安慰妈妈说，我一个人没问题的。离开加拿大的最后这一周，来自极地的冷气流南下，席卷整个加拿大大平原，下了一场大雪，厚厚的积雪将色彩擦落，覆盖上纯白色、浅灰色和淡蓝色，在教堂的尖塔上，在校舍上，在广场的雕像上，在光秃秃的树枝上，在他的睫毛上。慵懒的午后，人们紧闭着家门，和家人们围着熊熊燃烧的壁炉；他漫步在无人的银白色的广场，远处的街道上，只有几个稀疏的人影铲着雪。喷泉停了水，壁上结了一层冰，闪着黯淡的光。原本有几位街头艺术家，常年在这里拉着小提琴，兰加有时候会坐在长椅上有一搭没一搭地听着。他扫开长椅上的雪，一个人坐着。天空很低，冷冷的银灰色压着他，飘下一片片絮白。

幸好在兰加离开的那一天，雪停了，航班按部就班地运行着。这是他第一次一个人坐飞机，也是他第一次离开加拿大，先大包小包地从温哥华国际机场过关，飞过一整个北太平洋，来到东京转机，最后在冲绳那霸降落。在飞机上的将近二十个小时很无聊，一片白茫茫的城市慢慢消失在舷窗之下，他拉下窗板，打开前座后背上的荧光屏，调出飞机的航迹图，一道美丽的弧线连接着他的过去和未来，荧光色的小点一闪一闪，缓缓地向着命定而未知的方向移动。

订到的机票时间不太好，从行李口拿到所有包走出来时，已经快午夜了，但他还有些发汗，潮湿的空气粘在皮肤上，是很奇怪的感觉。穿上飞机的羽绒服早就脱下了，塞进了包里，身上只穿着一件衬衫，汗水凉透后衬衫冷冷地贴在后背。

带来的行李塞满了妈妈二手车的后座和尾箱，从黑暗吵闹的地下停车场驶出，看见一排排路灯、高速公路两边的夹道树林时，兰加才略微有了些实感，他真的离开那个待了十七年的雪国。这里还真的没有雪呢。

“选择来这边真的好吗？”妈妈稍稍瞟了他一眼。她知道他放弃了什么，他也知道她放弃了什么，两个人都把一些东西，一些曾经很重要的东西，永远地留在了太平洋彼岸那个北方的雪国。

来到日本，他或许就能找到那个神秘的灵魂伴侣，即使会有些渺茫，毕竟“喂”这句话对于初次见面而言，实在是过于普遍了。

不过，妈妈并没有提到这个。他知道她已经不再相信那个神话了，就像他一样。那个人并没有那么神奇的力量，能扭转一切，带来任何你所期待之物。

但是，如果真有那么一个人，他又恰好跌进我的命运里的话，我也会像妈妈一样，义无反顾地抓住他吧


	2. Chapter 2

兰加读小学时，班上有个转学生。那个脸上有雀斑的短棕发女生，被老师领着，穿过长长的走廊，停在陌生的讲台旁。窸窸窣窣的气氛中，她一声不吭地低头站着。有人说，她被原来的学校开除了，和一个男老师不清不楚；另一种说法是，她家里人闹离婚，妈妈带着她来到了这里。那个学期尚未结束，好像是临近期末的某一天，这个女孩突然消失了，抽屉里空空如也，书和本子不知何时悄悄收走的。班主任在课上提起她转去了另一个学校，像翻开一页已经看过的书一样，匆匆地翻过了她。

那个跟他一样总是独自一人的女生，兰加也没有多加留意。但在人生某个节点，总会想起一些以为早已忘却而无关紧要的事情。她在当时也是这样吗？面对四面八方射来的视线，这样的念头微微拂过他的心。有一则新闻说，圣地亚哥野生动物园里，有一只名叫Malkizid的鲸头鹳，总是呆呆的，一动也不动，在其他鸟群中显得格格不入，出于各种考虑，饲养员将Malkizid转移到了另一家动物园。结局是，它死掉了。

人总是希望着一种停顿，完满的童话结局是不再转动的指针，公主和王子悬浮在永远的幸福快乐之中。在指针走过午夜12点的那一刻，魔法消失，他被连根拔起，抛入陌生的世界。是一种错位感，很微弱，兰加没有理会，不如说，他天生缺乏对生活的戏剧性感受，17岁而未曾有澎湃的激情，青春的朝气，现实经过他的过滤，像初春冰川融化时沿着洛基山脉渗出的雪水，迟缓地蜿蜒向下。

因为倒时差，前一晚兰加并没有睡着，起床时头有点晕，心跳也很快，临出门才发现扣错了一粒纽扣。他就这样晕乎乎地走进一家装潢很有格调的滑板店找工作，模仿日本人跪坐在榻榻米上，然后被三言两语打发掉。腿麻了，大脑供血不足，眼前发黑跳动着杂色的斑点，头很晕，心悸也没有减缓，但工作还没找到。包里明明没有背什么书，却压得肩膀酸痛。好像是有些沮丧的心情，他垂着头，又开始放空。

这是冬天吗，只穿一件薄薄的校服外套，粉色的樱花和紫红的三角花，一簇簇伸出了街边的院落，脚边有些落下的花瓣，在晴光下似乎很安逸。轮子的声音，什么黑色的东西过去了。因为疲倦，兰加并没有什么反应，他听见虫鸣的声音，沙沙的，鲜艳的花枝轻柔地彼此摩擦，意识很迟缓，吃力地拖动着在温暖中溶解的身躯，好像有人在喊他。兰加下意识地动了起来，想要去抓住那个划过混沌的东西。

就是在这一刻，他感觉到自己突然的坠落。只是短短的一瞬间，他尚未清晰意识到这意味着什么，红发的男生从不远处跑来，已经开始自顾自地说起了话，兰加不得不打起精神，转而应对这不太习惯的热情。朝气、蓬勃，带着亚热带特有的暖洋洋的豪爽，飓风一样袭击了他。面前的男生，叫喜屋武历，原来是新同学，兰加有些不好意思，因为他根本没有注意任何一个同学，努力回想时，他们的面容全都模糊不清。并不是要给老师难堪，或者故作神秘，这时候兰加才后知后觉地察觉，自己确实有些迟钝，能在自我介绍时放空走神。他甚至也记不起在办公室里跟他说了半小时场面话的班主任长什么样，回忆中的一切都像蒙了一层厚厚的雾。

感觉不像是同类人，他应该是班上很受欢迎的那类型吧？有点太过于……但兰加很难拒绝别人，特别是面对那种咧开嘴角、明亮的、枫叶色的笑容时，总是放在嘴上的抱歉似乎就更难说出口了，他无法抗拒这新奇的善意。虽然结果在同龄人面前很丢脸地摔倒了，四脚朝天，而对方笑得前仰后合。兰加久违地感到自己情绪上的波动。他坐在地上，有点尴尬，还很羞恼，但并不讨厌；明明是嘲笑，却带着难以言明的微妙的亲昵。

总觉得有些不甘心，心却奇怪地膨胀着，是吊桥效应吗？历脚踏滑板向自己疾冲而来、腾跃、起飞——兰加听到了自己的心跳，饱满鼓胀的血液从心脏一泵一泵地射出，耳朵好热，他一定是脸红了，世界变成了一条细弦，绷得很紧，勒住了他膨胀的心，指针停摆，兰加在等，等爆裂的那一刻——

怦。滑板落地，历慢慢滑过来，朝他张扬地笑着，头发被吹得一动一动的，是冲绳冬天温暖的海风。


	3. Chapter 3

普通高中生班上一般分两种人：受欢迎的，不受欢迎的。

这两类人之间构成奇特的不平等秩序，维持着微妙的平衡。亚太地区有纵横交错的地缘政治，高中生也有高中生的政治，两者相比，其复杂程度甚至可以说是不相上下。

兰加很早就明白了这一点，所以当事情出乎意料时，他才略微感到了些措手不及。像现在，另一具身躯，微微贴在他身后，散发着热度。他考了中型机车驾照，毕竟在加拿大那种国家，不会开车是件很麻烦的事情。偶尔不散步的时候，他会开车出去兜风，在人烟稀少的乡间公路上奔驰，四周是空旷的麦田。但他很少载人，其实可以说是根本没有。感觉有点奇怪，他甚至有些紧张，身后的历还动来动去，时不时贴上来跟他说话，兰加有些怕他掉下去，或者自己掉下去。他后来才知道，原来开车的时候后座的人不贴着说话，前座是听不清的。不过那个时候，他早就习惯了后座有人。

只是放学后会一起工作的同事关系，历在班上应该也有其他更好的朋友吧，兰加是这样想的。他坐下，然后一个人发呆，度过在学校无趣的上课时光，下课，放学，打工。前个晚上，或许是因为时差终于倒过来了，他睡得很早，一种满足的倦意温柔地包裹着他，像回到了襁褓之中，一夜无梦。但当他刚坐下，书包还没挂好，历就蹭了过来跟他打招呼，一屁股坐在他桌上，挡住了桌旁挂包的勾。“早上好啊兰加！”他露出了那种枫叶色的笑容，眼睛眯成弯弯的一条缝，他笑的时候，眼尾有些上翘，让他的笑脸很舒张，嘴角勾起的苹果肌也圆鼓鼓的，说起来作为男生，他的脸好像有点圆了。还没等兰加的“早上好”说完，历就开始了他的滑板教学大业，叽里咕噜的，兰加只能在心里叹了口气，他的确没办法说不。

他还是会想到身上的印记，灵魂伴侣吗？但兰加并无印象历当时说的第一句话，也不愿深究。连兰加自己也没有意识到，他的神经在刻意忽略着什么，有些感觉，那种心脏怦怦直跳的回忆偶尔潮水般突然涌上，又鱼一样迅速滑开了。历一直拉着他讲滑板的事，他手指滑板玩得也很好，还有一本自己画的滑板草稿，好几册滑板设计大赏的图鉴，精致的铜版纸泛着微微的光泽，看得出书的主人平日里很珍惜，历把这些都塞进了他的书包里，叫他回去一定要好好琢磨。他们甚至还一起翘了课，先坐半小时单轨铁路，下车后换乘了几站巴士。冲绳没有地铁，只有单轨电车，行驶在高架桥上，远处阳光下璀璨的大海一览无遗，一群群海鸟清晰可见，翱翔于广阔碧蓝的天际。盘旋的飞鸟，它的命运就是海洋，在海上飞翔，在海上捕食，在海上繁衍。

他的命运呢？他的生命中最棒的是什么呢？明明是万里挑一的幸运儿，有灵魂伴侣，他却如同夜里航船，既找不到那个神秘的身影，也不知道自己渴望什么样的人生。这样是正常的吗？兰加偶尔也会这样想，彷徨和不安，从铅灰色低而厚的天空中缓缓落下，落在结了冰的灵魂深处。如果说跳下去的那一刻，他的脑海里有想些什么的话，那就是这些吧。不过，其实他什么也没有想，爆竹热烈的火花在身下绽放时，所有这些问题依然悬而未决，他仍旧找不到任何答案。

不过，历看起来却很兴奋。回去的路上，陆陆续续地有人踩着滑板经过，朝他们吹口哨，大喊，甚至唱歌。兰加不明白他们为何如此激动，他的耳边历一直在说些什么，大概就是反反复复的“好棒”、“好厉害”之类的，兰加似乎都能想得到他的表情，一定是那样的笑容吧。

一直撑着后面俯身说话，大概会很累，于是兰加说：“你要不要直接抱着我的腰。”

历突然没了声响，兰加有些奇怪地瞟了眼后视镜，只能看到半张脸，大概是刚才心情太激动了吧，脸上红彤彤的。

就这样破天荒地沉默了几分钟，历突然开口叫他前面右转。

“回家不是左转？”

“叫你右转就右转啦，带你去个好地方。”

他想说妈妈还在要早点回家，但最终还是什么都没说。这附近离市区已经很远了，旅游城市夜市的喧闹，被夜晚茂密的黑色丛林隔开，四下寂静无声，只有机车隆隆的响声，昏黄的路灯迅速向后远去。车灯打在一眼望不到尽头的公路上，举目无车。他仿佛回到了加拿大的旷野，在黑夜里疾速奔驰，星辰在头上一起疾行，一双温热的手揽住了他，贴在右侧肋骨上，然后是温暖的身躯。他听见历说，你这家伙开得也太快了吧，有没有超速啊。

在左侧出口下高速之后，道路变得狭窄，路边的树丛像活了一般围拢过来，光线迅速地消失，即使开着大灯，茂密的灌木也仿佛野兽在吞噬着灯光。兰加有些疑心开进了行人小路，刚想要开口问身后的人，却在他生命悬空，无论是指什么，一切都尚待整理时，宇宙就豁然开朗——海浪的声音仿佛从天穹向下倾倒般涌入耳蜗，他如同暴露在车灯下的小鹿，突然暴露在无垠的星辰大海之下，惊惶而脆弱。

历拍了拍他，跳下了车，兰加熄了火，也走上了沙滩。历没走两步，就停下来把板鞋脱了，勾在手上，说：“这里的沙子很软的，板鞋容易进沙。”他犹豫了一下，也脱了，和历赤脚走在沙滩上。沙子确实很细，甚至有些走不稳，外层有些冷，但陷进绵软的内部，温暖的白沙舐着他们的脚，带来一阵发痒而酥麻的触感。夜晚的沙滩显出一种淡淡的银白，深色的坑坑洼洼，是许多足迹的凹陷，远远看去像在月球表面行走。走到海边时，沙子在浪潮的作用下变得平整、冰冷、湿滑，他和历并排走着，留下了两行足迹。午夜的大海，很安静，只有潮汐的声音，一下，一下，拍上兰加的脚，冲走一些细沙，又留下一点。月光照耀下，海面闪烁着粼粼波光，像是加拿大的冬雪融化时教堂壁上嵌着的玻璃，或者是校舍前的操场草地上一块一块的冰晶。

面对大海时，人很难想象，明明自己就实实在在地踩在沙滩上，耳边历的呼吸声在寂静中清晰可闻，但他们却是站在那么小的一个冲绳岛上，面对着太平洋如此的庞然巨物，简直像一粒微尘。历的声音仿佛像从远方传来，他低声说了句什么，微微的海风吹动着他的红发，在雪亮的月光下，泛着淡蓝的光泽。

两天前的凌晨，也是这个点，和妈妈把最后一包行李拎进家里，兰加举目四望，这就是他即将生活于此的，他的新家吗？敞亮的客厅寂静无声，玻璃相框反射着刺眼的白光，将他拉了过去。他走得很轻，像在忧心惊扰了在屋中潜伏之物。相片很熟悉，兰加小时候经常翻家里的硬皮相册玩，前面是一张张父母的双人照，大都在雪山上，后面是一些记录他成长的生活照。这张照片的位置，不前也不后，四岁的他还是圆脸，防风服裹成厚厚的球，只露出圆碌碌的孩子气的眼睛，被年轻的夫妇拥在怀中。大概每个人在漫长的一生中都有最想珍藏的一瞬间吧。是妈妈摆在这里的，三个人的合照，在两个人的屋子里。照片没什么特别之处，兰加心中却升起了一种奇异的感觉，在这个过去与未来相交的午夜。

现在，有一种同样的奇异感击中了他。兰加突然明白了，那种感觉。

大概就是永远的遗憾吧。


End file.
